Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita
by Bennacker
Summary: Voldemort planea dominar el mundo y para ello precisa de unas tarjetas de visita. Pero Snape le sigue de cerca con la capa de Harry. Una historia tan absurda como divertida. Sino te ríes con este fic, estás bajo la maldición imperus
1. Las lechugas de Snape

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Un nuevo objetivo en el terrible plan de Voldemort para dominar el mundo: hacerse con unas tarjetas de visita…**

**Sino te ríes con este fic, estás bajo la maldición **_**Imperius**_**.**

******

**1.- Las lechugas de Snape**

**Albus Dumbledore** se estaba hurgando la nariz, en su despacho, cuando una lechuga (que no lechuza) entró volando por la ventana abierta.

- Ah –exclamó **Albus**-, mi pedido de la verdulería.

Pero cuando se acercó y se agachó para agarrar la lechuga, vio que llevaba un pergamino atado.

- Debe ser publicidad de una nueva tienda.

Y es que, en el mundo mágico, es habitual que los tenderos manden una muestra de sus productos por correo aéreo. Una ley del **Ministerio de Magia** prohíbe este tipo de publicidad por parte de ferreterías y empresas de jarrones.

**Albus** desenredó el pergamino con un encantamiento cortador, también llamado: tijeras.

**

El pergamino decía así:

Hola,

_Parece que estás escribiendo un pergamino. ¿Quieres la ayuda de Clipo?_

Soy **.** (No, es muy evidente…) Soy **Severus S.** (ahora…)

Soy **Severus Snape** (¡Sopas! ¡Se me ha escapado! Bueno, da igual…).

Sigo con las misiones secretas que me encomendó: vigilar de cerca al **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**, y recogerle a usted la ropa de la lavandería…

Entonces llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó **Dumbledore**, guardándose el pergamino.

- Soy yo.

- ¡Que manía tiene la gente con soy yo! Ya sabemos que eres tú, ¿pero tú quien eres…?

La puerta se entreabrió.

- **Harry Potter**, señor…

- Ah, **Harry**, pasa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Mis piernas y mis pies.

- Excelente, excelente… usa tu trasero y siéntate. ¿Ocurre algo, **Harry**?

**Harry** entró y se sentó en la silla, ante la mesa del director.

- Le venía a preguntar por mi capa de invisibilidad.

- Ahá… ¿Qué le ocurre a la capa?

- Que me la pidió usted y dijo que me devolvería y…

- Hum… ¿Hay enojo en tu corazón, **Harry**?

- No, señor, sólo que… verá, he estado hablando con **Hermione** y con **Ron**, y bueno, nos preguntábamos para qué necesitaba usted la capa. Ya que usted no precisa de ella… ¿usted puede volverse invisible, no?

- Efectivamente. Soy capaz de volverme invisible y también puedo volverme de color verde…

**Harry** levantó las cejas. ¿Tenía eso alguna utilidad?

- Sólo necesito tomarme algunas ostras en mal estado –terminó **Dumbledore**-. Pero volviendo a la capa, no era para mí.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Es eso lo que me preocupa. Sabemos que era para el profesor **Snape**.

Ahora fue **Dumbledore** quien enmarcó sus ojos bajo unas cejas de sorpresa. Las cejas de sorpresa las había adquirido en **eBay**.

- Hoy –explicó **Harry**-, en clase de Pociones, el profesor **Snape** se ha olvidado quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. Sólo se le veían los zapatos, y las manos cuando las agitaba…

- Entiendo –dijo **Dumbledore** juntando las yemas de sus dedos ante su rostro-, y entonces él os ha dicho que llevaba puesta la capa, ¿verdad?

- Er…

- El profesor **Snape** precisa de tu capa, **Harry**. Es todo cuánto puedo decir.

- ¿Pero…Para qué?

**Dumbledore** se levantó. Agarró su varita, que había estado en un rincón de la mesa, firmando autógrafos sobre fotos de **Dumbledore**, y se dirigió con ella a su _pensadero_. Extrajo unos intrincados pensamientos mientras decía:

- 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Mi combinación de lotería, a ver si esta semana me toca algo, aunque sea el reintegro y puedo comprarme unos calcetines nuevos.

- ¿Señor?

**Dumbledore** se sobresaltó.

- Ah, **Harry**, aún sigues ahí… sí, querido, puedes llevarte la lechuga que hay en mi mesa, si gustas. Disfruta de ella durante las vacaciones…

**Harry** se sintió echado del despacho del director. El detalle que **Dumbledore** en persona lo empujase hacia la puerta, no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor.

**

De nuevo solo, **Dumbledore** saco el pergamino que le había enviado **Snape** y siguió leyendo:

… y recogerle a usted la ropa de la lavandería. Esto me pareció ofensivo, y más, cuando tuve que pagar yo la factura. Le pregunté al tendero qué diablos era ese artículo X que tanto suavizante precisaba. ¿Sabía usted que dispone de una capa de invisibilidad? He hecho algunas pruebas con la capa, no se preocupe, nadie sabe que dispongo de ella. Con esta capa podré estar cerca de **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado** incluso cuando él crea que no estoy. Acaba de decirme que saldrá por la tarde, me apresado a decirle que yo tenía hora en la peluquería (el muy iluso se lo ha creído). Así que me pondré la capa y le seguiré…

En la próxima lechuga le informaré de donde va y qué hace.

Atentamente

**S.**

_-Continuará-_

**--**

**Sí, amigos, vuelve el fic de las aventuras del niño mago más famoso de todos los tiempos: ¡Tom Riddle! **

**Ponedlo en Alertas para no perderos ni una coma, y dejad review si os hace ilusión (¿a qué os hace ilusión dejar review? ¿A qué si?)**


	2. Las tarjetas de visita

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Snape dispone de la capa de invisibilidad y se dispone a vigilar de cerca de Voldemort, quizás demasiado de cerca.**

******

**2.- Las tarjetas de visita**

**Voldemort** se apareció de repente ante el mostrador de una imprenta. El encargado, que estaba falseando las cuentas, no le prestó atención hasta que el siseo de una serpiente le hizo alzar la vista de los libros de contabilidad.

- ¿Qué desea usted?

- Verá, estoy planeando dominar el mundo…

- Ahá…

- … y he pensado que debería disponer de unas tarjetas de visitas a mi nombre.

El encargado se dio la vuelta y agarró, de una estantería, un pesado libro de muestras.

- Estos son los modelos más habituales, ¿tiene alguna idea en mente?

- ¡Matar a **Harry Potter**!

- Me refiero en lo que se refiere a las tarjetas…

- Ah… bueno… ¿Disponen de algunas que sean sangrientas? ¿O algún modelo que propague la peste bubónica?

- Hum… Bueno, tenemos unas de **Hello Kitty** que tienen mucho éxito.

- No sé yo…

- Aparece una gatito sonriendo…

- Yo soy más de serpientes…

- Entiendo… Veamos -dijo pasando páginas del muestrario- ¿Y estás de **Pocoyó**?

**

Finalmente, **Voldemort** encontró unas a su gusto. Se inspiraban en la portada de un disco del grupo de black metal escandinavo **Mayhem**, y tenían unas florecillas en un riachuelo, y en una esquina, aparecía lo que podía ser una serpiente(o un fideo o una errata…).

- ¿Quiere que aparezca el nombre de su… empresa u organización?

- La verdad es que soy bastante egocéntrico y quisiera que sólo apareciera mi nombre.

- Me parece perfecto… -el encargado tomó un bloc y un bolígrafo- ¿Y cómo se llama usted?

- ¿No ha oído hablar de mí? ¡Soy el **Señor Oscuro**!

- Ya… Pero, a ver… ¿Esto es Señor por parte de padre y Oscuro por parte de madre? ¿O es algún tipo de pseudónimo?

- Ponga mejor **Lord Voldemort**.

- Muy bien. Supongo que podrá demostrarlo –el encargado lo miró fijamente- lo que es usted _Lord_… supongo que no será de esos que se nombran a sí mismos _conde, caudillo, führer_, y títulos así. Lo digo porque la nuestra es una imprenta seria. No imprimimos cualquier cosa…

- Claro, claro… -dijo **Voldemort**, que se habría nombrado así mismo _Lord_ una noche en que todos sus compañeros de clase tenían pareja para el baile, menos él, que se quedó a solas en la mazmorra de **Slytherin** con un cactus muy estirado–. Aunque pensándolo bien, también podría poner, simplemente, **Tom Riddle**.

- ¿Ponemos **Tom Riddle**, entonces?

- Sí.

- Bien, ¿me deja ver el carné? Cualquiera que aparezca su foto me vale. El de conducir, mismo…

- No tengo carné de conducir…

- ¿Y cómo ha venido hasta aquí, volando?

- ¡Pues claro!

El encargado dejó el bolígrafo.

- Necesito algún documento o carné que demuestre que usted es quien dice ser… es una simple formalidad, pero, así debe ser.

**Voldemort** sacó su cartera y husmeó entre sus papeles. Ya no tenía el carné de **Tom Riddle**, lo hizo desaparecer el día que todo su pasado desapareció, el día que se nombró –a sí mismo-, **Lord Voldemort**. En realidad, no tenía nada que demostrase que, en el pasado, él fuera **Tom Riddle**, aunque entonces encontró algo en el fondo de su cartera…

- Tengo el carné de lector de la biblioteca de **Hogwarts** –dijo sacándolo de repente.

El encargado se acercó el carné al rostro. Leyó:

"Biblioteca de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de **Hogwarts**. Se reconoce a _**Tom Riddle**_ la categoría de _lector avanzado_. Tiene acceso a _sala infantil, sala de pergaminos, sala de espera y sala de materias oscuras_ pero no a la _sección para adultos_".

El encargado dio la vuelta al carné y contempló la fotografía de **Tom Riddle**. Era una imagen mágica, de las que se movía, de un chico de unos doce o trece años. Luego levantó la vista y miró el rostro pálido, sin nariz y de ojos como rendijas de **Voldemort** y dijo:

- No se parece usted mucho.

- Hum… es una larga historia –dijo, y girándose hacia el lector añadió: Puedes leerla en el fanfic de _**Bennacker**_: "_Tom Riddle y el barreño de lejía_" Este anunció está patrocinado por la gama de productos capilares **Pantene Pro-Voldemort**.

- Disculpe –hizo el encargado- ¿Con quién habla?

- Nada, nada… Pero el carné le sirve, ¿no?

- ¿No tiene una fotografía más actual?

**Voldemort** negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, señor…

- ¡**Oscuro**!

- Entonces **Señor Oscuro**, decía, voy a necesitar algún testigo que pueda identificar que **Tom Riddle** y usted son la misma persona.

- ¡Si que resulta complicado todo esto!

- Así es la burocracia…

**

**Voldemort** sacó entonces su varita mágica. Iba a lanzar un conjuro secuestrador para atraer a alguien que lo identificase. Pero ¿a quién? **Snape** le había dicho que tenía cita en la peluquería, y por una vez al año que iba, no era cuestión de importunarle. Luego estaba el pesado de **Lucius**, claro… se concentró. Ese pesado, ese idiota, ese…

¡Flop!

Apareció **Harry Potter**. Envuelto sólo con una toalla, y con una esponja y un bote de champú en la mano.

_-Continuará-_

**--**

**¿Qué terribles consecuencias tendrá la aparición sorpresa de Harry? ¿Denunciarán los Mayhem el uso de su portada en las tarjetas de Voldy? ¿Y Snape, habrá ido realmente a la peluquería? Todo y más, la siguiente semana en el siguiente capítulo: "El niño que se duchó"**


	3. El niño que se duchó

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Voldemort, para demostrar que él es Tom Riddle invoca con un encantamiento secuestrador a Lucius, pero por alguna razón, aparece Harry con un bote de champú…y la pregunta que nos hacemos todos: ¿es de oferta el champú?**

******

**3.- El niño que se duchó**

¡FLOP! Y entonces **Harry Potter** apareció en la sala. Llevaba sólo una toalla, y en la mano, una esponja y un bote de champú.

- ¡Ah, el niño que sobrevivió! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, **Potter**?

- ¡Y yo que sé! Estaba en casa de **tía Petunia** dándome una ducha y de repente…

- ¿Qué champú es este? –dijo **Voldemort** intentando agarrarlo.

- Deje, deje…

- ¡**Pantene Pro-Voldemort**!

**Harry** se miró el champú. Por su rostro era evidente que no se había fijado en la marca y que ahora ésta le causaba tanta sorpresa como a **Voldemort**.

- Dichoso **Dudley**… -murmuró **Harry**- seguro que se cree la publicidad que hacen…eso del cuero cabelludo brillante y sano.

- Dichoso **Lucius** –dijo **Voldemort**-, estaba pensando en él, y en lugar de convocarlo a él, se aparece este memo que estaba usando el champú que **Lucius** anuncia (ver el fic "_Tom Riddle y el barreño de lejía_" para más datos sobre las campañas publicitarias de **Lucius Malfoy**).

Entonces el encargado de la imprenta, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, carraspeó un poco. **Voldemort** volvió a la realidad. Agarró a **Harry** por el cabello mojado y lo plantó ante el mostrador.

- Dile a este señor quién soy yo.

**Harry**, pensando proteger al _muggle_ dijo:

- Es **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**.

El encargado miró a **Voldemort** y dijo:

- Tiene usted muchos nombres pero no puede demostrar ninguno. A ver chico… -el encargado consultó su bloc-, puedes identificarlo como el Señor **Voldemort**, o el Lord Oscuro, o quizás como Rom Tiddle?

- No ha dado ni una…

**

Unos minutos más tarde, todo quedó aclarado. **Harry** afirmó que ese ser blanquecino y envuelto en ropajes negros era, a la vez, el **Señor Oscuro**, **Lord Voldemort**, **El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado**, y anteriormente, había sido conocido como **Tom Riddle**. Y que una noche loca, con mucho alcohol y sustancias sólo aptas para ciclistas, se hizo llamar Lola en lugar de Dolores…

- ¿Y ya está, verdad? –preguntó **Voldemort**.

El encargado estaba anotando en una hoja con aspecto oficial.

- Y lo ha identificado el señor **Harry Potter**… -levantó la mirada y preguntó- ¿tienes el carné **Harry**?

**Voldemort** le empujó contra el mostrador.

- Los _muggles_ tenéis de eso, sácalo al instante.

- ¿Qué lo saque? ¡Pero si estaba en la ducha! No lo llevo encima.

El encargado volvió a dejar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

- Entonces no sirve.

- ¿Cómo que no sirve? –chilló **Voldemort**-, ¡él me ha identificado!

- Sí –hizo el encargado-, ¿pero quién le identifica a él…?

- ¡Maldita burocracia _muggle_! Pero mire, mire –hizo **Voldemort** empujando a **Harry** por la cabeza hacia el mostrador- ¿ve la cicatriz? ¡Es **Harry Potter**!

El encargado, sin inmutarse dijo:

- Yo tenga una cicatriz igual en el trasero. Me la hice cayéndome de la bici cuando tenía nueve años… ¿Quieren verla? –y procedió a desabrocharse los pantalones.

- No, gracias.

Y **Voldemort**, agarrando a **Harry**, y con aquellos fríos ojos de serpiente clavados en la cicatriz, le dijo:

- ¡Haz un _Accio_ carné! ¡Ahora!

- No puedo hacer magia fuera de **Hogwarts**, va contra la ley.

- ¡Hazlo o este hombre morirá!

- Oiga, oiga… -dijo el encargado de la imprenta subiéndose los pantalones- a mi no me meta en sus asuntos, que yo ya tengo bastante trabajo.

- Disculpe usted, señor –dijo **Voldemort**, y volviéndose hacia **Harry** gritó- ¡**Potter**! Te vas corriendo a **Hogwarts** y convocas el carné desde allí.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¡Si no sé ni dónde estoy! ¿Podría usar un _trasladador_ al menos?

- El _trasladador_ está en la esquina de la calle –dijo de repente el encargado de la imprenta, un _muggle_ de la cabeza a los pies-, aunque aquí lo llamamos autobús –y murmuró para sí- turistas…

Y **Harry** salió a la calle, ataviado con su toalla de "Vacaciones en el mar", lanzó el bote de **Pantene Pro-Voldemort** y la esponja y echó a correr. Corrió por su vida, pues una legión de fans alocadas empezó a perseguirle.

_-Continuará-_

**--**

**¿Alguien creía que ser el mago más poderoso del mundo sólo tiene ventajas? ¡Qué problemas sufre nuestro amado Voldy! Por suerte, todo se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo donde se producen una serie de sorpresas y giros inesperados que no desvelaré… ¡sino ya no serían sorpresas, caray!**


	4. Snape se acredita

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Tom Riddle se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, y borró todo rastro de su pasado. Pero ahora necesita demostrar que es quien dice ser Y es que el mundo **_**muggle**_** al Señor Oscuro no le conocen, ¡ni en las tiendas de bombillas!**

******

**4.- Snape se acredita**

Cuando **Voldemort** se quedó sólo, se apoyó con el codo en el mostrador y dijo:

- Toda esa burocracia podríamos solucionarla de otro modo… usted ya me entiende. Yo podría sacar una bolsa de oro –y sacó, efectivamente, una bolsa con monedas- y dejarla sobre el mostrador –y la dejó caer, y sonó a dinero fácil-, y luego me daría la vuelta –y **Voldemort** le dio la espalda al encargado- y cuando me girase, la bolsa con el oro ya no estaría y todo este embrollo estaría solucionado…

- Señor…

- ¡**Oscuro**!

- **Señor Oscuro**, no crea que en estos tiempos me jugaré mi puesto de trabajo por unas míseras monedas de oro.

**Voldemort** se giró de nuevo, enfadado y con los ojos chispeantes de ira, pero entonces se fijó que la bolsa había desaparecido.

- Cuando uno rechaza un soborno –dijo-, no suele quedarse con el dinero.

- Yo no he tocado ni una moneda –dijo el encargado muy serio.

- ¿Cree que va a engañarme?

Entonces se oyó el sonido del oro a unos pasos del mostrador, y de la nada empezaron a caer monedas al suelo. Luego las monedas fueron desapareciendo una tras otra.

El encargado miraba asombrado, pero **Voldemort,** intuyendo que todo aquello tenía una explicación (mágica, por supuesto) pisó con fuerza una moneda. Se oyó un grito de dolor y acto seguido el inconfundible ¡FLOP! de una desaparición.

**

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la imprenta se abrió y apareció **Snape**, frotándose el dorso de la mano.

- Hola –dijo-. Eh… ¿**Señor Oscuro**? ¡Qué sorpresa! Acabo de ver…eh… a **Harry Potter**, eso… le he visto correr medio desnudo hacia la parada del autobús.

- ¡**Severus**! ¿No estabas en la peluquería?

- Ya he ido…

- A juzgar por tu cabello, debía estar cerrada.

- Eh… sí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –dijo, sin dejar de frotarse el dorso de la mano.

- Creo que **Potter** me ha robado una bolsa de oro usando su capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿**Potter** también tiene una capa de invisibilidad?

- ¿Por qué dices… también?

- Eh… ¿He dicho también? Bah, una forma de hablar… ¡Oh! –dijo de repente, señalando el suelo- ¡una moneda de oro!

- Sí, esa no ha podido llevársela. Le he pisado antes que…

**Snape** se agachó a cogerla. Y se la metió en el bolsillo.

- Me la quedaré para compararlas con las otras –dijo **Snape**-, con las de **Potter **quiero decir, y se las requisaré en cuánto vuelva a **Hogwarts**. Y esa capa que dicen que tiene, también.

- ¿Para qué diablos querrías tú una capa de invisibilidad, **Severus**?

- Hum… no era para mí, oh Señor… ¿No le sería útil, a usted, oh Señor?

- Bah, las capas de invisibilidad son para cobardes, yo quiero que me vean y me teman…

- Pero deben ser prácticas para saltarse la cola del cine, por ejemplo…

- Bah…el cine actual ha perdido mucho. **Douglas Fairbaks**, **Lilian Gish**, ¡ellos si que eran buenos actores¡ -a **Voldemort** se le ocurrió entonces una idea-, oye **Severus**, dile a este _muggle_ quien soy. Tú puedes identificarme de una vez…

**

**Snape** identificó a **Voldemort**.

- ¿Y tiene usted algún documento que lo acredite? – le preguntó el encargado a **Snape**.

- Claro que sí –dijo **Snape** y se sacó un maletín de la nada.- A ver, -abrió el maletín y empezó a sacar documentos- mi diploma de profesor de **Hogwarts**, la hipoteca de mi casa, un vale descuento en la tintorería, mi chapa de **Potter** Apesta, mi carné del partido comunista, la cruz de hierro de primera clase, el pase VIP de _mortífago_, la banda de mister pelo Pantene, un autógrafo de **Groucho Marx**, el carné de la Biblioteca de **Hogwarts**…

- Oh, -dijo **Voldemort**-, veo que tienes acceso a la sala de adultos.

- Pues claro, yo renové el carné cuando fui mayor de edad.

- Yo estuve muy ocupado, matando _muggles_ y eso…

**Snape** de mientras, seguía sacando papeles:

-Y aquí la tarjeta Visa electrón, el corazón púrpura, el diploma en el concurso de gramática, y…

- Ya vale…-dijo el encargado de la imprenta, sepultado por el papeleo.

- Quisiera unas dos mil tarjetas –dijo **Voldemort**-, ¿cuándo las tendrá?

- Dentro de una semana puede pasar a recogerlas…

- También tengo el carné del **Kiss** Army, -dijo **Snape**, que seguía sacando papeles-, mis notas del TIMO, una fotografía mía con **Nixon** y el **zar Nicolás II**, y… y… mi tarjeta de afiliado a Greenpeace.

-Continuará-

**--**

**No hace falta identificarse tanto como Snape, pero si vas a dejar review, hazlo logueado para recibir un reply en condiciones. Sino vas a dejar review, es que eres una buena persona, temerosa de Dios y cuya fogosidad sexual es similar a la de una cerilla. ¡Sé mala persona y reviewea!**

**Y en el siguiente capítulo: todos los enigmas serán desvelados.**


	5. Típica explicación final

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Aghm…(bostezo) ¡Ea! Qué diantre, ya están aquí los lectores, y yo sin haber terminado de escribir el resumen inicial, mecatxis.**

******

**5- Típica explicación final**

**Harry Potter** abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho de **Dumbledore** jadeando y empapado en sudor. Cerró tras de sí y oyó, al otro lado, el griterío de las fans, que le habían perseguido hasta **Hogwarts**. **Harry** creía que la escalera de caracol les obligaría a subir despacio, a velocidad de caracol, pero –incomprensiblemente- no fue así. Se lanzó contra la puerta, empujando para que no la abrieran. Para pasar el cerrojo, tuvo que soltar la toalla –único atuendo que le vestía desde que había sido convocado, por error, por **Voldemort**, cuando se estaba duchando- y su cuerpo adolescente y virginal (exceptuando los típicos tocamientos impúdicos) quedó al descubierto. **Harry** miro hacia le mesa del director, y allí donde debía haber estado el director de **Hogwarts**, no estaba… ¡Había media docena de personas! Y todas le vieron el cacahuete a **Harry** que corrió (ehem) a taparse sus vergüenzas. Se tapó con una revista que cogió al azar de montón que había allí, a sus pies. Para su desgracia, era una revista del mundo mágico gay (requisada a unas alumnas de **Hufflepuff**… ¡ah, las **Hufflepuff**, son todas una salidas!). **Harry** desplegó la revista ante su desnudez, sin percatarse que en el póster central aparecía una foto de **Harry** desnudo. Se trataba de un fotomontaje que ponía la cara de **Harry** al cuerpo de un gigante (donde todo, como supondréis, era gigante).

La profesora **McGonagall** se cubrió el rostro tras lanzar una exclamación; los habitantes de los cuadros se largaron y **Fawkes**, el ave fénix, se murió del susto.

**Hermione** miró con interés (todo le interesa a esta chica); Ron se deprimió (para variar); **Dumbledore** se ajustó las gafas para ver mejor y **Hagrid** se sintió acomplejado (él sólo era medio gigante). El único que no se inmutó fue **Snape**.

Hacía años que **Snape** había hecho unos estratégicos agujeros en las duchas de **Hogwarts** y solía espiar a los alumnos de ambos sexos mientras se duchaban; ¡en todos estos años había visto tantas cosas que nada le alteraba!

- **Harry**, **Harry** –dijo **Hagrid** tirando de una de las polvorientas cortinas del despacho– deja que te tape un poco.

- No hace falta –dijo **Harry** recuperándose- Ya tengo esta revista –y al moverse, el gigantón **Harry** del póster central, hacia mover su trompa gigante (_trompa-trompa_, que diría **Sin Chan**).

**Hagrid** cubrió a **Harry** con la polvorienta cortina, que no había sido lavada desde que **Dumbledore** le salieron los primeros pelos de la barba.

- Propongo –dijo **Snape**-, que se quiten cinco puntos a **Gryffindor**. Pues el señor **Potter** ha entrado sin llamar.

- Siempre dispuesto a quitar puntos a mí casa, **Severus** –dijo **Minerva** **McGonagall**.

- Haya paz… -intervino **Dumbledore**- seguro que **Harry** tenía un razón para venir a toda prisa. ¿Tienes diarrea, **Harry**?

- ¡Qué va a tener! –dijo **Hermione**- ¡Le perseguían unas chicas!

- Lo dices como si te importase –se quejó **Ron**.

- ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Eh-eh-eh? ¿Qué me importa a mí? ¡Pues claro que me importa! ¡Como que me no importa! Y es más, ¿no te importa a ti?

- **Hermione** –musitó Ron- tus silogismos me marean…

- Propongo –dijo **Snape**-, que se quiten cinco puntos a **Gryffindor**, pues estos dos no paran de discutir.

- ¡Profesor! –dijo **Harry** cuando se hubo recuperado- ¡**Voldemort**…!

**McGonagall** y **Hermione** sacaron sus varitas. **Ron** y **Snape** corrieron a esconderse bajo la mesa. **Fawkes**, que había resucitado, volvió a morirse del susto.

- ¡Hay que salvar a **Fang**! –dijo **Hagrid** y se arrojó por la ventana, pues la caída libre desde el despacho de **Dumbledore** era el camino más rápido hacia su cabaña.

- Haya calma, haya calma –dijo **Dumbledore**-. ¿Quieres contarnos algo importante, verdad **Harry**?

- Es **Voldemort**, señor. Por un… por un extraño error, he sido convocado por él… por accidente.

- A lo mejor te convocó porque te dejaste convocar –le riñó **Hermione**, luego dijo- **Ron**, sal… ¿no ves que **Voldemort** no está aquí?

- No me escondía ¿vale?, ayudaba al profesor **Snape** a… a lo que fuese que quería hacer bajo la mesa.

- ¡Os digo que **Voldemort** me ha convocado y le he visto!

- ¿Y qué hacía? –pregunto **McGonagall**, guardando su varita en su escote.

- Quería que yo testificase que él fue **Tom Riddle** ante un _muggle_.

- Pues vaya… -dijo **Ron**.

Todos parecieron algo decepcionados. **Harry**, furioso porque no comprendieran la gravedad del asunto, la gravedad de lo que había visto y oído, arrojó la cortina y volvió a zarandear la revista. (_Trompa-trompa_).

- ¡**Voldemort** y un _muggle_! ¡Quizás aliados! O… o quizás ese _muggle_ ya está muerto…

- No está muerto –repuso **McGonagall**-, **Harry**, todo eso que nos cuentas ya lo sabemos. El profesor **Snape**, que estaba allí con tu capa de invisibilidad, ya nos lo ha contado todo.

Se quedaron en silencio. **Harry**, sintiendo que se había precipitado y que había hecho el ridículo, decidió expresar todos los sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón, a la vez que todas las sensaciones que había padecido desde que fue encerrado en el cuarto de las escobas por su tío. Así que dijo:

- Ahm…

- En realidad –dijo **Snape**-, eso ocurrió durante las vacaciones. Y hace dos semanas que terminaron. Para venir perseguido por unas fans locas, ha venido muy despacio, señor **Potter**. Siendo así, propongo que se quiten cinco puntos a **Gryffindor **por…

- Bueno –dijo **Dumbledore**-, eso ya no importa. Ahora que **Harry** ya se ha calmado, podemos seguir con al reunión que teníamos…

- ¿Una reunión? –preguntó **Harry**, avanzando hacia la mesa- ¿Para detener a **Voldemort**? ¿Cómo actuaremos?

- No, **Harry** –dijo **Hermione**- estamos reunidos para preparar el partido de _Quidditch_ de la semana que viene entre **Slytherin** y **Gryffindor**.

**Harry** pasó su mirada por los profesores. Se percató entonces que **McGonagall** llevaba una camiseta de **Gryffindor** con el siguiente lema: "_Chorrearemos a __**Slytherin**_". Y **Snape**, llevaba unos raídos guantes de **Slytherin** y una banderita en que se leía: "_Si eres un perdedor, eres __**Gryffindor**__, pero si eres hijo de serpentín entonces alégrate, eres __**Slytherin**_".

- Por si te preguntas qué hago yo aquí –dijo **Hermione** señalándose con el dedo- es porque soy una metomentodo. Y como no me habían invitado a la reunión, pues he venido.

**Harry** miró entonces a **Ron**, que le esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Y **Ron** –continuó **Hermione**-, ha venido conmigo porque necesitaba alguien que me sujetase los libros. ¡**Ron**, los libros!

- Pero… pero… -hizo **Harry**- ¿Y **Voldemort**? ¿Y su… plan?

- **Voldemort** sólo ha ido a una imprenta _muggle_ –dijo **Dumbledore**-. Ha encargado unas tarjetas de visita. El profesor **Snape** nos ha traído algunas de muestra. Toma.

**Dumbledore** le tendió una tarjeta de visita. Se veía un riachuelo y unas florecillas, y en un rincón había un fideo pintado. En la tarjeta se podía leer: "Tom Ridddle"

- ¿Por qué hay tres letras d, en **Riddle**?

- Una errata de imprenta –dijo **Snape**-, **Voldemort** se ha enfadado mucho y ha dicho que no piensa volver ha encargarles nada. Estaremos tranquilos una temporada porque tiene que deshacerse de dos mil tarjetas erróneas. De momento, las han llevado a mansión **Malfoy**.

- Así es –corroboró **Dumbledore**.

- Entonces, si todo ha acabado –dijo **Harry** mirando a **Snape**-, supongo que ya puede devolverme la capa de invisibilidad.

Con gran agilidad, **Snape** sacó la capa de su bolsillo. Se la echó encima y dijo:

- ¿Devolverte el qué? Jajaja… ya no puedes verme **Potter**.

- **Severus** –dijo **McGonagall**-, se te ven los zapatos.

Entonces los zapatos desaparecieron, señal que **Snape** se había agachado. Todos seguían con la mirada el sonido de sus pasos, aunque no se le veía, era evidente que **Snape** se iba hacia la puerta. De repente, la puerta se abrió, saltando por los aires el cerrojo que **Harry** había cerrado, y **Hagrid**, como un tornado, se precipitó dentro del despacho, llevándose por el camino a **Snape**, al que –obviamente-, no vio.

- Que no se preocupe nadie –dijo **Hagrid**-, ¡**Fang** está a salvo!

Enredado con la capa, **Snape** intentó recuperar su dignidad pero fue arrollado por una oleada de fans psicópatas que se abalanzaron hacia la trompa de **Harry**.

Y en este punto abandonamos el relato, pues lo que ocurrió a continuación es demasiado previsible para todos nuestros lectores (y en especial, para nuestras lectoras de **Hufflepuff**).

_-fin-_

**--**

**Y aquí termina esta intrascendente historia acerca de por qué las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy están llenas de cajas de tarjetas de visita con una errata. Un tema apasionante donde los haya.**

**Y en el siguiente capítulo, un poco de publicidad de la teletienda (de la fictienda de Lucius Malfoy, quiero decir). Un micro espacio de divulgación titulado: **_**Economía de bolsillo; con Lucius Malfoy.**_


	6. Economía de bolsillo

**Tom Riddle y las tarjetas de visita**

**--**

**Espacio publicitario cedido por la ONG Magos sin Fronteras, con el apoyo de la Comisión para el desarrollo de patitos de gomas y el Sindicado de fabricantes de varitas. **

******

**Economía de bolsillo; con Lucius Malfoy**

- Hola amigos de la magia, soy **Lucius Malfoy**. Quizás me recordaréis de otros especiales, como mi espacio de belleza y salud capilar, de la teletienda; un espacio patrocinado por la gama de productos **Pantene Pro-Voldemort**.

_Recordad: si queréis lucir una sana y frondosa melena, la gama __**Pro-Voldemort**__ es la única que es efectiva al cien por cien: tanto si eres muggle, mago, bruja, sangresucia, o incluso calvo, usa __**Pantene Pro-Voldemort**__, tu cabello te lo agradecerá. Ahora, por 19,90 Euros la botella, te regalamos un peine. ¡Mándanos dos peines de cualquier producto __**Pantene Pro-voldemort**__, y te regalamos, sólo por 5 euros más gastos de envío, un cojín para los codos!_

- Pero hoy no estoy aquí para hablar de cabellos, ni de peines, sino de los dineros. Sí. Seguro que ya has notado en tu bolsillo los efectos de la crisis:

* Querías comprarte una _Nimbus_ ultra moderna y has tenido que viajar en la fregona de mamá.

* Pretendías adquirir una lechuga y sólo te ha llegado para adquirir una ameba.

* O, como me paso a mí, que quería ampliar mi campo de golf mágico, y sólo he podido construir una piscina olímpica en el jardín de mi mansión.

- Todos hemos sufrido horrores, con esta crisis. Pero… ¿no estás harto que todo el mundo hable de ella y que nadie explique cómo surgió? Yo os lo contaré. Antes, pero, debo dar la bienvenida a un profesor. Una ley del Ministerio de Magia impide que los que no tenemos el títulín de economía, demos lecciones de economía. Así que, recibamos con un aplauso, pero sólo uno ¿eh? que luego se lo cree, al profesor de economía, **Severus Snape**.

- Buenas tardes, **Severus**.

- Buenas lo serán para ti, que tienes un _trasladador_. Yo he tenido que venir a pie.

- Eh… ya te dije que te sacases el bono T-10, que te permite hasta diez viajes en trasladador, pero nunca haces caso…

- Bah, el T-10 es muy caro, a ti te cunde porque tienes familia.

- En fin. Como decía, os contaremos cómo se produjo la crisis económica mundial…

- ¿Cómo? ¿No había que hablar de la pandemia de gripe mundial?

- Te dije que iba de la crisis… ¿no te llegó mi lechuga mensajera?

- ¿Dónde la mandaste?

- ¿Como que a dónde la mandé? ¡A esa pocilga de casa que tienes!

- Ah, ya no vivo allí. Me echaron por diferencias de carácter coyuntural con la propietaria…

- Es decir, que no pagabas el alquiler.

- Yo sí pagaba, **Lucius**, lo que ocurre es que pagaba a mi ritmo. Además sólo hacía seis meses que debía seis meses de alquiler.

- Pues mejor para ti, porque aquella casa era una autentica pocilga. ¿Y dónde vives ahora?

- En la mazmorra de **Slytherin**.

- ¿En los sótanos de **Hogwarts**? Realmente, **Severus**, no puedes caer más bajo.

- Podría vivir en tu casa.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada…

- La mansión **Malfoy** no se puede comparar con nada. Mi mansión es un símbolo de la supremacía de los magos y un legado familiar que se remonta a los anales de la historia…

- ¡Pero si te la regaló tu suegro cuando te casaste con **Narcisa**!

- ¡Pero ya era una gran casa! ¡Tenía siglos de historia!

- Y siglos de roña.

- ¡No tanto como tu cabello!

- Para tu información, te diré que hace apenas tres años que me lo lavé por última vez.

- ¡Eres imposible, **Severus**! Desde luego, aún no sé porque nuestro amo y señor te eligió como favorito…

- Envidia cochina.

- Es que no es lógico, podía elegir a **Dohlov**, que es fantástico. O ¡a mi! Que puesto al lado de **Dohlov**, hago que **Dohlov** parezca medio idiota.

- ¿Y tú, un idiota entero?

- ¡Sí! Digo ¡no! Yo… ya me has confundido con tus estúpidos silogismos.

- Quizás el **Señor Oscuro** me eligió porque yo no le atosigaba todo el día con sus dichosos productos capilares, hasta que se quedo como una bola de billar.

- ¡¡No fueron mis productos los que le dejaron calvo!! Mi hijo **Draco** lleva usando mis productos desde hace años y no está calvo…

- Pero se ha vuelto idiota.

- ¡Mi hijo no es idiota por usar el champú! En todo caso, ya era idiota de antes.

- En eso podríamos estamos de acuerdo.

- ¡Fíjate qué hora es! Menuda verborrea tienes, **Severus**. Bueno, a lo que vamos… ¡la crisis mundial! Habla de ella, **Severus**…

- La crisis mundial es una cosa seria.

-…

-…

- ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes nada más que decir?

- Bueno… es todo lo que sé, a mi la crisis no me afecta, soy demasiado pobre, **Lucius**.

- Menudo profesor. Mañana mismo me quejaré al ministerio. En fin, voy a tener que ser yo quien os hable de la crisis. Bien, todo empezó cuando un joven y atractivo mago, de larga y lujuriosa melena rubia…

- O sea, tú.

- Eso ahora no importa, pero sí, era yo. Resulta que fui al banco de **Gringotts** a retirar un cheque. Y tras acreditarme como es debido, bajé a mi cámara secreta.

- O sea, a la cámara secreta de **Narcisa**.

- Estamos casados, lo que es suyo es mío, y lo que es mío no es de nadie más. Así es el matrimonio, se comparte todo.

- ¿Incluso la ropa interior?

- ¡¡No seas desagradable, **Severus**!! Ya te dije que si aquella vez me viste con las bragas de mi mujer, fue porque las mías estaban en la lavadora. Y no interrumpas… mientras estaba en **Gringotts** ocurrió un incidente, resulta que un idiota, seguramente **Harry Potter**, pisó la cola del dragón que vigila el dinero _muggle_.

- ¿Qué hace el dinero _muggle_ en un banco de magos?

- Los banqueros son banqueros en todas partes. Unos usureros y unos ladrones. Y no me interrumpas, **Severus**. Decía que pisó la cola del dragón que vigilaba el dinero _muggle_, que como sabrás, son papelotes de colores con caras de gentes muertas, y el dragón soltó un chorro de fuego y se quemó el dinero.

- ¿Y esperas que alguien se crea que éste es el origen de la crisis mundial?

- Esa mañana, el dragón había desayunado guindillas y otros condimentos muy picantes y soltó más fuego de lo normal.

- Menuda explicación más chorra…

- ¡Pues aún esperamos la tuya, señor profesor!

- ¡Ya te dije que creía que íbamos a hablar de la pandemia de gripe! ¡Es lo que me había preparado!

- ¡Pues habla de la dichosa pandemia de gripe! A ver, so listo.

- Bien… La pandemia de gripe mundial es una cosa seria.

- …

- …

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

- Por el momento sí. Toma.

- ¿Qué es este papelote que me das?

- Pues, la factura de mis honorarios como profesor conferenciante.

- ¿La fac….? ¡Pero qué sablazo es este! ¿Me vas a cobrar para venir a decir una sola frase?

- Los conferenciantes somos así. ¿Quieres que te firme mi libro?

- ¿Qué libro? Lo único que has escrito tú, ¡es la lista de la compra! Y la escribiste en una servilleta de papel. En fin, amigos de la magia, os pido disculpas por este pésimo conferenciante. Esto ocurre cuando no se trata con profesionales. Hasta otra ocasión se despide, vuestro buen amigo, **Lucius Malfoy**, y recordad: ¡no des picante al dragón si no quieres quedarte sin ningún doblón!

- Oye, **Lucius**,… ¿quieres que te firme una servilleta?

- Quita, quita, pesao!

- Oye, **Lucius**… ¿tienes algo suelto para el taxi?

_-fin-_

**--**

**Y así termina este apasionante fic. **

**Recordad que podéis hacer vuestras donaciones para salvar el planeta, salvar los robles, salvar las focas, salvar los lemmings y salvar el alquiler de Severus, a la cuenta corriente de S. Snape.**

**En el perfil del autor encontraréis otros fics igual de absurdos.**

**El autor agradece a todas las abnegadas lectoras y les hace entrega de un achuchón (el valor del achuchón no es reembolsable).**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :)**

**Bennacker.**


End file.
